


So Damn Close

by PoisonWhiteRose



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonWhiteRose/pseuds/PoisonWhiteRose
Summary: During the Golden Lily (I think). What I think should have happened when Sydney and Adrian were at the sorority, looking for Lynn.





	So Damn Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic. My first one. I wrote this when I was still in high school. Please be gentle.

_“And somehow, against all reason, we were kissing. I closed my eyes, and the world around me faded. The noise, the smoke…it was gone. All that mattered was the taste of his mouth, a mix of cloves and mints. There was a fierceness in his kiss, a desperation… and I answered, just as hungry for him. I didn’t stop him when he pulled me closer, so that I almost sat on his lap. I’d never been wrapped around someone’s body like that, and I was shocked at how eagerly mine responded. His arm went around my waist, pulling me into him further, and his other hand slid up the back of my neck, getting entangled in my hair. Amazingly, the wig stayed on. He took his lips away from my mouth, gently trailing kisses down my neck. I tipped my head back, gasping when the intensity returned to his mouth. There was an animalistic quality that sent shockwaves through the rest of my body. Some Alchemist voice warned me that this was exactly how a vampire would feed, but I had no fear. Adrian wouldn't hurt me, and I needed to know just how hard he could kiss me and-"_ how far he was willing to go with me. He trailed his kisses back up my neck, pausing at that sensitive spot behind my ear. His lips reached my mouth and pulled away slightly, just enough for me to notice his absence. I followed him for a second.

I whimpered, something I had never done in my life, and I could feel his infuriatingly, adorable grin. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they tangled themselves in his hair and pulled him closer to me. I guess he was waiting for something like that or ,at the very least, an acknowledgement of what we were doing, but as soon as his lips touched mine that animalistic quality made a come back.

He pulled away slightly and panted, "Maybe we should take this to the car."

"Don't you mean the Ivashkinator?" I said in between gasps. He growled and a feeling I can only describe as heat went through my veins. Adrian sat up, taking me along with him. He still had his arm around my waist, and was nuzzling my neck, as we walked out of the frat house with its too loud music and too much smoke and drink and made our way to the car. 

I led us to the car and opened the passenger door. Adrian was right behind me. He let go of my waist and raced to the other side of the car, getting in in record time. Seeing him move at Moiri speed brought forth all of the Alchemist teachings and the voices of my father and the others. The voices were _shrieking_ at me, telling me this was wrong. But this couldn’t be wrong. How could it? It was Adrian. My best friend, the only one who knew everything about me, the only one who understood me. It wasn’t wrong. It couldn’t be.

Adrian got in the driver’s seat and turned towards me. Grabbed my chin, pulled me closer, until I could scarcely breathe. The kiss was sweet and gentle and loving and I didn’t want that. I deepened the kiss, my hands tangling in his hair once more. His hands went around my waist. One traveled their way up my spine, barely skimming it, making a shiver run through my body.

His hand grabbed the wig and tossed it to the floor. Arms around my waist constricted, bringing me closer to him, but it wasn’t close enough. My hands started roaming down his back, to the front of his shirt and underneath it. He sucked in a breath and broke away from the kiss. I trailed my hands along his amazingly well-toned abs. I couldn’t recall him ever asking to go to the gym so how he kept that physique along with all of his vices was a mystery to me. Until Adrian started kissing my neck and I could feel the faint tips of his fangs. _He is a vampire, Sydney. Get it together. You shouldn't be doing this_. As I was moving my hands back to his chest from his back to try to push him off, reluctantly, his ferocity came back. I groaned, trailing my nails down his back. He sighed my name: “Sydney”. I couldn’t ignore that. The tips of his fangs got more prominent and I sighed. It didn’t feel dangerous, not the way the Alchemists had been trying to teach me my entire life. No, it felt like it was meant to be. 

And then his mouth returned to mine. I heard faint sirens and thought that Adrian had done what no other man nor boy had done; made me feel sexy. So much so that someone had called the cops. Until I noticed the sirens were getting louder. I broke away from the kiss, much to Adrian’s disappointment and to be frank mine too. I looked out the windshield and saw a wrinkly, old body being carried on a stretcher into an ambulance. I turned towards Adrian and we both got out the car. We got distracted and now she was paying the price. God! How stupid was I, to get taken away with whatever Adrian and I were just doing. But apparently Adrian didn’t think the same because as I was closing the door I heard: “Crap. So damn close.”


End file.
